Welcome to our Puragtory
by BravenBattler
Summary: The legacy of Mike Schmidt, before and after his grizzly fate, and his new life and legacy amoungst the animatronics. (There may be three categories: Horror, Hurt/Comfort, and eventual Romance... maybe... Romance will take place of Hurt/Comfort if it begins.) Follow the tale of Mike, as he tries to survive the job from hell, and to avoid his gruesome demise... since, IT'S ME!
1. Chapter 1: Waking Up

**A/N- AAAND HERE IT IS! Welcome to our Purgatory, the story and legacy of Mike Shmidt, before and after meeting his grizzly fate... Please, R &amp; R, anything helps!**

Bonnie turned on, his first sensation being the relief in his circuits from his joints becoming freed up as the clock struck midnight. He swiftly observed his surroundings, his maroon eyes hungrily taking in the scenery as he remembered his location: Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. Taking in the aroma of pizza, soda pop, and the sour odor of decay almost unnoticeable to anyone who's nose wasn't sensitive, Bonnie frowned, deep in contemplation. The animatron turned, seeing his... friends... power on, as a small click drew his attention to a wall mounted camera.

Not like he cared. All Bonnie was really interested in was moving his now stiff joints, otherwise, his servoes would lock up. '_**I hate how we sit up here, on display like trophies, and only during the night are we free to roam, cast away from the human interaction we crave**__._' He sulked within the regions of his mind. The purple rabbit shut his eyes, deep in thought for what seemed only like a few minutes, but when Bonnie had finally had returned to reality, it was a quarter past four. Deciding to roam the halls he knew so well, Bonnie set down his guitar, and stepped out into the dining area.

Where to go from here? There was many possibilities, such as backstage, west hall, or he could fool around in the kitchen. after wrestling with it for a few minutes, he decided backstage would suit his boredom best. Bonnie took a few strides across the dining area, nimbly avoiding the decorated tables and chairs. He pushed open the hinged door, which slid open noiselessly in his wake.

Once he had entered, the animatronic bunny took in his surroundings swiftly. The endoskeleton sat on the table, costume heads lined the wall, all of which was normal. The only new things were a new suit, one of a falcon Bonnie guessed, and a turquoise and purple present box set in the corner. Bonnie took an unintentional step back, fear overwhelming him at the realization of what that box housed, the evils that slumbered within.

Whilst giving the box a wide berth, he had bumped into the camera. The bunny frowned, turning to look into the camera, endoskeleton eyes shown to get a better look at the camera. Since all of the cameras were connected in a circuit, damaging one affected them all. Bonnie leaned close to the camera, inspecting it.


	2. Chapter 2: Realizatons

**So, yeah, I got bored and decided to put up the next chapter... Uh, this one is Mike's POV, so yeah. I hope y'all enjoy.**

Mike spewed his soda, eyes locked with the image presented before him. Bonnie stared into the backstage camera, endoskeleton eyes sending a piercing glare, as if the animatron was attempting to send the message that it could see the guard straight through the monitor. Just the sight sent feelings of ice cold fear into his heart. The boy placed down the camera, trying to even his slightly labored breathing. Mike checked the time on his wrist watch. 4: 17. He groaned.

"_I'm in for a long night….." _He thought miserably. "No way I'ma get stuffed into a teddy bear outfit." Mike growled, some of his determination returning. As much as he hated to admit it, he was getting a sick thrill out of this nightmare. The watchman pulled up his camera, to be greeted with a now vacated backstage. "WHERE DID THE BUNNY GO?!" He yelled at the top of his lungs, spasmodically cycling through the cameras to find him. Mike nearly missed the silhouette of Bonnie, who was stalking down the west hall, the flickering single bulb giving a sinister glow. Michael took a moment to make a pitiful whimper, and pinched the bridge of his nose, stressed beyond belief at the ordeal he was being dragged through.

Without warning, a sudden banging and clattering echoed throughout the pizzeria. Mike jumped out of his chair, startled, by the new sounds. It sounded like a struggle was going on in the kitchen…. Deciding to investigate, Mike checked the stage, only to see that Chica was missing. Freddy stood still as a statue, sending a piercing glare similar to the one Bonnie had given him earlier. Mike stopped, unnerved at the fact the bear seemed to be trying to send the same message.

Loud, slow, dragging footsteps jolted him into the real world. Mike pressed the button on the left door labeled 'LIGHTS' To see Bonnie staring at him, head cocked in what seemed to be curiosity. Mike cursed, punching the door button, to which the door rushed down to separate the animatronic from the cowering guard, who fully expected to find the rabbit punch his way through the door and shove him into a suit. Finding that such hadn't happened in 5 minutes, Mike released the breath he didn't realize he was holding in. Checking the time again, Mike cursed again. 4:39. Looks like he was stuck for another Hour and a half….


	3. Chapter 3: Rules Broken

**Alright, so guys, I'm at a crossroad here. Should I stick with my current title, or change it into 'Through their cold eyes'? So, let me know in the reviews, thanks!**

Bonnie stormed into the dining room, furious. "What?" Chica asked, tutting at the ruckus that the purple bunny was making."There's ANOTHER endoskeleton without it's costume on!" Bonnie cried exasperatedly. '_Leave it to him for theatrics-Wait, an endo rule breaker?'_ Chica thought, her mind pouncing on such a notion, instead of cooking a pizza.

"Well then, we best go and deal with this rogue endo, eh?" She asked, her peppy voice not helping her attempt at sounding menacing. "Must be the new shipment you found in back." She continued, trying to make sure that was the likely case. It was set up and all….. just needed it's endo placed in, so yeah, that sounded all good and proper. It was void of any sign of life, sentience, or anything else that made the animatronics have knowledge and existence. Only one of them didn't have an endo inside, and still met these standards. Speaking of which…..

"I'll go tell Freddy and Foxy. You go ahead and tell... " She trailed off, waiting for the animatronic bunny rabbit's protest. Bonnie took a moment to remember who she was referring to, but his ears dipped in nervousness. "W-Why do I n-need to tell th-that-that _thing_?!" He demanded, shaken about being thrust into the role of informing 'it'. Chica merely shrugged, giving her indication of how little she cared about such matters. Bonnie gave her a desolate glare, and trudged off to the kitchen.


	4. Chapter 4: The Nightmare Begins

**Uh, sorry about the short length of this chapter, schools been being a b*tch, you know...**

Mike, unaware of the animatronic's conversation, whooped with glee as the clock turned 6AM. The beautiful chime, the noise that relieved him of his duties as night watchman, swept his fears away, like a powerful wind. The man stood, gathering his belongings into a sports bag, and stopped once the task had been completed. Shakily, he removed multiple plushies from it, one for each character in Fazbear entertainment. With diligence, he removed Freddy, Bonnie, Chica, Foxy…. and the fifth one, a yellow version of Freddy, although it's origin he couldn't recall. Glancing around to make sure he wasn't being watched, he moved out of the room, swiftly crossing the west hall, and out the door to freedom.


	5. Chapter 5: The Second Night

**A/N-Sorry about the long wait! I kinda didn't have access to a computer for some time... ^~^**

The phone rang, signaling the start of the second night. Freddy glared in the general direction of the sound, infuriated. "Who's that? Last I checked, no one is here after-" He was interrupted by a faint "Uh, hello? Hello? Well, if you're hearing this, you made it to day two! Uh, congrats!", which answered Freddy's question. It was simply a pre-recorded message. But, the man in it…. sounded vaguely familiar. Like the endo they'd put in a suit last week, as a matter of fact. The voice held reminder, like a dream, or a memory…

Chica's voice snapped the bear out of his fog of thought. "Well, see you two! I'm gonna go get the endo!" She said, voice full of peppy cheer. Freddy couldn't help but roll his eyes. It seemed like Chica could remain cheery no matter what the situation was. Even when the bite happened, she had found it in her heart to forgive Foxy before anyone else. It seemed like her cheer was programed, but Fredric knew better. When her cupcake was stolen, she went into a rage like no other.

"Welp… I oughta head out to...:" Bonnie grunted, setting down his guitar and stretching. Freddy nodded in acknowledgment, and was drawn to the camera as it clicked on. 'Watch out endo…. I'm coming for you.' Freddy thought, a smile forming on his lips.


	6. Chapter 6: Threats of Comfort

**A/N-Right then! One more chapter in the story! WOOOHOOO!**

"WHERE THE HELL DID THEY GO?!" Mike screeched, spasmodically flipping through the cameras, heart pounding. The guard checked backstage, where Bonnie was inspecting a suit. Mike let out a slow, nervous laugh. "At least he wants me to be comfortable…." He whispered, and shook his head. Why was he joking about such a serious thing? These robots were out for blood, to shove him in a suit that would pop out his eyeballs, for pete's sake!

He was pulled away from his thoughts by the sound of heavy footsteps approaching his right door. Mike pushed the button for lights, and yelped at the sight of Chica staring through the glass. The watchman dove for the door button, slamming it down between him and death. Mike set his chair back up, which had been knocked down in the fray. He pulled out his camera, moving through the cameras.

He settled on the one called Pirate Cove, which the man on the phone had insisted he check. Mike's heart nearly stopped. Two glowing eyes peeked through the slightly parted curtain, as well as a jaw full of sharp teeth. "Well then… That's unsettling." Mike said, glancing at his watch. He was only at 27% at 4:06?! That wasn't good…

Mike did another routine light check, only to find Bonnie had joined in the fun, and now held dominance over the left doorway. Mike shut the door, effectively sealing himself in the cramped office. Mike's power indicator began to drain at an alarming pace, but slowed when Chica wandered off.

"C'mon…. It's 5: 57! Just turn to six already!" Mike begged, power skimming on 0%. With a noise akin to and exhale, the building's power gave out. Mike froze, fear and nervousness creeping into his mind and heart. He sat there, waiting for something to happen. 'Freddy tends to become more active in the dark… oh no...' He thought.

And so, Freddy appeared in the left doorway. Mike brought his eyes to meet Freddy's cold glare, as his luminous gaze synchronized with his chime playing, Mike squeezed his eyes shut, waiting for the end.


	7. Chapter 7: Empty Suits

**A/N- Once again, a short chapter... uh, I plan on having the next one be a decent amount longer, so yeah!**

Why isn't the Endoskeleton going backstage to put on it's suit?' Freddy dimly wondered. It should've known that it was going to wear it's suit, one way or another. He didn't want to harm the endo…. much. But it just sat there, lifeless, like an empty costume. Wait, was that what Bonnie had seen? An empty suit that kinda looked like an Endoskeleton? Maybe-

Freddy tensed, his internal clock striking Six AM. Not even thinking in it, Freddy turned on his heel, and began walking back down the west hall, toward the dining area, as if on impulse, As much as he wanted to investigate the endo, or costume, or whatever it was, Freddy 's legs brought him back to the stage. Slowly, Freddy took center stage, Bonnie and Chica taking their customary places too. Then he saw the endo. It gave then a quick glance, and sped up it's exit of the building.

'Intresting….'


	8. Chapter 8: The Third Night

**A/N-AN EARLY CHRISTMAS GIFT! (YAAAAY) I will be posting FOUR chapters today, and also a Christmas special will be upcoming, (Which will contain foreshadowing and spoilers, I know how y'all like your spoilers) So yeah! Sorry for the delay, Finals and all that. I haven't been stuffed in a suit, thankfully...**

**Freddy: Yet.**

**Oh, crap...**

'Why do I keep coming back?'Mike thought as he pulled into the parking lot of Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. Opening the door of his old car, Mike pulled out a bag of his things and inhaled the crisp night air. Quietly, he pushed open the entry door to the pizzeria, to find himself to be greeted by the manager.

"Hello Michael. How are you?" Mr. Fazbear asked, packing up his things for the night. "I'm fine, thanks, sir." Mike said in a nonchalant voice, trying not to beat the crap out of the piece of shit displayed before him. Before he could act on such impulses, Mike walked down the hall toward his office, prepping for his third night. Once Mr. Fazbear left, Mike switched over to the stage cam, and checked his watch, and found the time to be 11:50. Seeing nothing to do, Mike boredly span 'round in his chair, gently murmuring, "You spin me right round baby, right round, like a record baby, right round, right round…"

The phone rang, signaling the start of Mike's shift. He stopped himself with a hand, and gave a half lidded gaze at the recording, which opened with, "Uh, hello? Hello? You're doing great! Most people don't last this long!" Mike gave a startled glance, and as if the man on the phone had seen this, said, "I mean, they usually move onto other things by now. I'm not implying that they died. Th-Th-That's not what I meant." Mike rolled his eyes, not believing this man's devotion to the legal bull.

"Anyways, I better not take up to much of your time. Things start getting real tonight." Phone Guy said, earning an annoyed "And things weren't real before?!" From the guard. Mike reached out to mute the call, but the Phone Guy said, "H-Hey, listen, I had an idea. If you happen to get caught, and want to avoid getting stuffed into a Freddy suit, uh, try playing dead. Y' know, go limp." Mike raised an eyebrow, and began checking the cameras, listening to this advice.

"Then again, if they think you're an empty costume, they might try to stuff a metal skeleton into you. I wonder how that would work. I-I wonder how that would work. Yeah, nevermind, scratch that. It's just best not to get caught." Mike flipped over to the West Hall Corner, and saw a strange poster of the face of Freddy, but yellow. A giggle sounded-

-From the inside of his office.

He put the camera down as the call ended. "Uh, okay, I'm sure you have everything under control, talk to you soon!" The watchman squinted, seeing a yellow version of a Freddy Fazbear suit. He opened his mouth, and the suit pressed it's hand over his mouth, effectively silencing him as hallucinations began to blur his vision and he blacked out.


	9. Chapter 9: The Earger Pirate

"Yarr! Tonight be it me harties! Tonight we deal with the endo!" Foxy said, swinging his hook for emphasis. To be honest, his enthusiasm was fake. Foxy considered himself to be the only one up to the job. 'These landlubbers aren't capable of scrubbin' the deck of Fox's Revenge, much less handle a mutiny aboard this metaphorical ship.' Foxy thought. But it wasn't like he could say that outright.

What irritated him was the side trips they all made to get at the endo. Bonnie, the most active of them all, spent valuable time backstage and in the supply closet. Chica and Freddy took the same route, making side trips into the kitchen and the restrooms. Freddy still prolonged his offense by spending much of his time in the same location, leaving the endo paranoid, yes, but eventually they always learned his tactic. As for Chica's stops she tended to fill such time cooking when she was in the kitchen. '_**Lass has it all. Brains, skills… Beauty. An' yet she spends her time makin' treats.' **_Foxy thought, as her dawdling irritated him to no end.

And then there was Goldie. Foxy shuddered. One shuddered to imagine what inhuman thoughts lie in that head. What dreams of inhuman and sustained cruelty. Goldie never left the secluded room segregated from the kitchen. No one could fathom why. Wait… Foxy realized that the camera for Pirate Cove hadn't been turned on for a while…. maybe he could pay the endo "a visit"...


	10. Chapter 10: A friend

Mike's return to consciousness was… not graceful, to put it lightly. In actuality, it was a bucket of water splashed on his face. Needless to say Mike was jolted to wake immediately, to find himself still in his office, rather than stuffed inside of a suit, which was a relief. Although, the Golden bear looming over him presented a threat… Wait, Golden Bear?! Mike backed up, scooting against the wall and curling up in fear. He tried to ward the thing off by swiping his hand at it, to no avail. Mike opened his mouth to scream, when the 'Golden Freddy' pushed a finger against his lips, silencing him.

The gesture was… unexpected, and comforting. It seemed like the bear was trying to reassure him that no harm would come to him by it's hands. After a moment of awkward silence, the Golden bear opened it's mouth and said, "Hi! I'm Goldie!" In a cheerful voice, although higher pitched than what Mike would've expected. Mike blinked a little, trying to understand why that was the case.

That was when it hit him. Goldie was a GIRL. All Michael could do to respond to such an uncomfortable situation was stammer, "Y-You're a Girl." Mike wasn't really strong suited at talking to females, even if said female was an eight foot tall yellow bear suit. Goldie kept her face neutral, but said sarcastically, "Yeah, I'm a gal. Is that a problem?" Her voice was soft, but hinted Texan roots, vaguely.

"N-No… It's just that it's unexpected." Mike murmured, face acquiring a slight red tint. It was really foolish to assume that Chica would be the only female in the Fazbear family. He sheepishly rubbed his arm, now noticing minor details, like how her hat and bow was colored dark blue, or how the light flickered, casting shadows that changed and contorted against the walls.

"I'm surprised that you get all hissy fit 'bout that, but not the fact you still got those pretty little eyeballs in your head." Goldie said, adjusting her bowtie. She extended a hand to Mike, which he gratefully took, and stood. "F-Friends?" Mike asked, extending a hand toward Goldie, which she shook lightly, saying, "It's been quite some time since I've had a pal, so sure, why not?" Mike opened his mouth to say something when Goldie visibly tensed. "Pirate Cove. NOW." She snarled, prompting Mike to bring up the Pirate Cove camera feed.

Mike nearly choked. The curtains were thrown wide open, the sign that announced that the animatronic was out of order replaced by the term 'IT'S ME' in blood. Mike yelped, switching to the west hall to see Foxy barreling down the hall. He lunged for the door, which closed with an auditable "CLANG!", followed by pounding on the door and a string of curses in pirate lingo.

"I really can't stand him. Foxy's… full of himself, to say the least." Goldie sighed, propping herself up on the desk as a spot to sit. "If that's to say the least, I'd hate to hear your full opinion. I can't stand narcissists." Mike joked, flipping up his monitor to see, thankfully, that Foxy had withdrawn to his cove, peering out to see the camera.

"Yeah. That's true. You wouldn't." Goldie said, standing up and stretching. "Anyways, I gotta go." With that, she vanished, leaving the security guard alone in his office. Mike checked his watch to see that it was 6AM. 'Another night complete...' Mike thought a small smile forming on his face.

He was going to check the West Hall Corner tomorrow.


	11. Chapter 11: Human Inquisition

Goldie returned to her room, perplexed about the human she'd met. What intrigued her more, however, was her lack of distinction between-Crap, she hadn't asked his name, tomorrow, perhaps- and an Endoskeleton. Goldie hummed Toreador March, setting up various plushies and toys she'd collected in her various years in solitude. She smiled at the clever arrangement she'd set up.

Goldie had made a design of the old pizzeria from 1987, and the design of the modern one they lived in. doll versions of the Toy Animatronics were lined in their proper spots, on Stage, in the Game Area, Prize Counter, Kid's Cove, and in the other building, the same line-up was put together, with Freddy, Bonnie, and Chica on stage, Foxy in Pirate Cove, and the Goldie plush in the kitchen. Goldie gave a glance to the Prize Counter display, where the doll form of the monster titled 'Marionette' lurked, murdering children and stealing their souls.

The monster had even removed her endoskeleton, and wore her empty suit to lure five children backstage, murder them, and then…. Goldie shuddered. After that experience, she had never felt so… violated. He was a tricky bugger though…. giving the kids hallucinations to think he was a normal man, but colored pure purple, so no one would know that he was the true culprit. The murders were later on pinned on a man named Jeremy Fitzgerald, the security guard of that time.

There were times Goldie had wondered where it was that the Marionette had holed himself in, but she never really pressed matters. After all, what were the odds his little present box was here, right?


	12. Christmas Special (SPOILERS)

**A/N- I decided to do a bit of a lighthearted story here... blegh... I gotta go back to depressing...**

John woke up, a sense of elation filling his circuits, as if on  
reflex, or an impulse. The silver falcon sat up, his sky blue eyes  
downcast as he tried to sort out his feeling. Why was it today  
specifically that made him 'happy'? Why was it that his feeling of  
merriment was so much out of the blue? That was when the answer hit  
in, in a literal sense.

A calendar had fallen on John's head. Surprised, he tried to swat  
aside the nuisance, which landed in his lap instead. The avian  
animatronic picked up the paper article gingerly, eyes sweeping trough  
the days in December to settle on the current day. Here it was… the  
25th of December… Christmas! A smile akin to a drunken grin spread  
across the falcon's beak as he cursed his poor memory. John shifted  
out of his cot carefully, to avoid waking his roommate, Goldie  
Fazbear. The animatronic falcon slowly pushed open the door to the  
room, casting another glance over to her before exiting the room, and  
entering the kitchen.

John stepped out into the dining area, his grin widening at the sight  
of Freddy, Bonnie, and Foxy confusedly looking around at the Christmas  
decorated eatery hall. Chica sat on the stage, legs dangling off of  
the edge, giggling. "Merry Christmas, guys!" John shouted, causing  
Freddy to jump in shock. "J-Jesus, John," Freddy hissed, "Don't sneak  
up on me like that!" The falcon shrugged slightly, unconcerned by such  
matters.

"Ye be a child fer celebratin' th' holidays, lad. I assumed we be all  
grown here, so forgive this salty dog fer questionin' yer motives."  
Foxy yawned, sitting in a chair. John, in response, threw a Christmas  
hat at Foxy, which landed on the pirate's snout. He roared  
indignantly, and stood, shoulders squared for a fight, when a new  
voice interrupted the near brawl. "What's… goin' on out here?" Goldie  
asked, walking out of the kitchen with a 'mini-me' Goldie plush. Her  
eyes were almost glazed over, like a sleepwalker, or a child waking in  
the middle of the night to investigate their house. Chica spoke for  
John, saying, "Johnny and I got Mr. Fazbear to let us celebrate  
Christmas!" Goldie's ears perked up slightly, and her eyes cleared a  
bit at the mention of John as "Johnny". She threw him a sideways  
glance.

The falcon received her message, and shrugged. "Anyhow… let's go  
ahead and open some gifts." John said, breaking the moment of awkward  
silence. All of the other animatronics, excluding Foxy, murmured in  
agreement. The crew sat in a few of the chairs available near the fake  
Christmas tree that had been put up next to the stage, and Foxy kept  
his distance, much to John's dismay. He'd hoped that everyone would  
celebrate…. Maybe later Foxy would join in, but John wouldn't cram the  
event down the pirate fox's throat.

"So, Bonnie, why don't you start us off?" John asked, handing the  
rabbit a small gift, a box with turquoise wrapping and purple lining.  
He took it gratefully, and read the tag, which said, "To Bonnie, from  
Chica". Bonnie carefully removed the wrapping, as to not damage the  
contents, which gave way to a box. "Wow, a box," Bonnie mumbled  
unenthusiastically, "Thanks guys." It took about two full minutes of  
explaining on John and Chica's part to help Bonnie understand the box  
housed the gift, not that the box was the gift itself.

The rabbit pulled out a jar of Guitar Cleaner, as well as a silky  
rag. His ears perked up, and his mouth spoke of nonsense, about how  
hard it was to find quality cleaners these days. Amidst the babble,  
Chica picked up another present, this one labeled for Freddy. Unlike  
Bonnie, Freddy ravenously tore into his gift, which was a new  
Microphone. Freddy smiled, thanking John for his thoughtfulness.

Chica made a decision to open her gift from Mr. Fazbear. She tore off  
the paper, to find a new bib. This new one utilized the old style  
bubble text saying 'LET'S EAT", whilst using a confetti design on the  
background of it. Chica squealed with delight, to which the others  
winced.

"Eh, Foxy, could you… come here for a moment?" John asked, ears still  
ringing. The pirate gave him a suspicious look, but still came over to  
the group. John picked up a gift labeled for Foxy. He handed to the  
fox, who slowly began to open it. The falcon cleared his throat, and  
said, "Erm, you may wanna open that in, ahem, private." Foxy gave him  
a curious look, but walked into the bathroom area.

The sound of rustling paper could be heard, followed by a brief  
pause. The sound of paper crinkling returned, followed by a hearty  
laugh. Foxy stuck his head out of the entryway, and asked, "Lad, did  
ye really do this for ol' Foxy? How? When?" John shrugged, and said,  
"I have my ways." Foxy laughed again, and came out of the restrooms,  
hiding the gift behind his back. The legendary pirate crossed the area  
to Pirate Cove, putting the present within. After a moment of  
consideration, Foxy said, "Perhaps it isn't so bad to celebrate th'  
holidays." And on that happy note, he went down the west hall,  
humming.

From there, the party went well. Lots of chatting occurred, as well  
as John and Goldie opening their gift, a computer. General cheer was  
evident, allowing for joy to flow through each party member. Foxy  
returned from his errand, and spoke to John, saying, "Thar be  
somethin' in th' closet fer ye and Goldie to go grab." The falcon  
nodded, and he and Goldie went over to the cramped closet. The two  
looked around, seeing nothing changed.

"I wonder what Foxy ment?" John wondered aloud, sneaking a glance at  
the yellow bear. She appeared to be looking above him for some odd  
reason… before he could see why, Goldie gave him a peck on the cheek.  
A little kiss, but John felt his facial circuits heat up from the  
contact she'd made. Goldie smirked slightly at the falcon's dumbstruck  
look, and left him alone with his shock.

After about a minute or so, John finally snapped out of his trance,  
looking up, and stifling his laughter. Hung ever so precariously from  
the ceiling was mistletoe, and John managed to instantly figure out  
who had placed it there.


	13. Chapter 12: The Fourth Night

**A\N-SOOOOOO SORRY ABOUT THE WAIT,GUYS! School, home life, and completion of Halo: Master Chief Collection/Halo 5 Guardians: Multiplayer beta kept me busy ;-; But anywho, let's get on with it!**

_Aaaaaaand here I am, back for more punishment.' _Mike miserably thought, leaning back into his chair. He checked his watch, which read 11:56. The watchman booted up his cameras, and was about to check the West Hall corner, when the phone rang.

"Hello? Hello? Hey wow, day 4, I knew you could do it." The recording began. Odd, the Phone Guy sounded distressed, protocol and company requirement be damned. "Uh, hey, listen, I may not be able to send you another message tomorrow. I-It's kinda been a bad night here. For me. U... I'm kinda glad I recorded my messages for you... ahem, when I did. Uh, h-hey? Do me a favor?" A banging echoed, like when Foxy had banged on Mike's door the night prior. "Maybe sometime, um... you could check inside of those suits in the back room? I'm gonna hold out until someone checks. I-I-I-I always wondered what was in those empty heads back there. You know…" It was clear of Phone guy's fate now, due to the Toreador March playing faintly in the background, the increasing frequency of Foxy's door slams, and the inhuman groaning that sounded like death itself. Phone guy simply said, "Oh no", before a loud roar sounded throughout the office, and the call was cut off.

"H-He can't really be dead, right? R-Right?" Mike half begged. Certainly, the man on the phone's calm demeanor was infuriating, but the fate of being stuffed in a suit was a thing Michael would wish on no man. Not even Dominic Schmidt, his absent father. The now traumatized night watchman half expected a second phone call, stating that the whole situation was a prank. But no. A riddle came to mind:

"_I am with you when you are alone, but say my name and I disappear. What am I?"_

And that was what the young man heard.

Silence.


	14. Gratitude, Expliantions, and an OC

**Okay gaiz! I hit OVER 10,000 VIEWS! IT"S OVER 9000!**

**In all honesty, I gotta say, it astounds me how much people like this fanfic. I'm just a simple writer, weaving a web of tales with my words. But, really, all that is nothing without- *Points at all of you*-You guys. I write because I want people to be able to enjoy stories, to see a new and possibly insightful look into what events could be. It's just… this is really how I think of it: I'm just a fan, who isn't afraid to show love for their fandom. To be honest, without the help of my good (IRL) friend, who goes by Askelon around these parts, I would have never joined . So, thank you. Not just him, but to all of you. Your continuous support is that boost that aspires me to greatness. To those of you who have wrote a fanfiction, please, post it up, it is truly gratifying to see people enjoy your work. It's a heartfelt experience to see others enjoy what you do. **

**I mean… it really is a humbling experience, to see people tell you that you've done something. Something others can read, and say, "Hey, I enjoyed this." It means the world to me.I really hope that those of you (And I know you're out there) who have a fanfic they are nervous to share, please, do! It is seriously an amazing feeling. Thank you all for believing in me and thank you my 36 followers and those who gave me those lovely 20 favorites.**

**Now, here's the part I'm scared of being spammed about. I need a nightguard OC. Mike may…. be meeting a grizzly fate soon. Obviously, Fazbear ent. will need a new watchman, so please, PM me for it. I will sort any OCs out, and try and pick one (Maybe two, if I can find a reason for multiple). PLEASE, PLEASE DO NOT PUT IT IN THE REVIEWS! Thank you.**

**Also, I don't think my "Spoiler" was clear, in hindsight. SPOILER ALERT: I'm debating having Mike stuffed in a suit. Now, before anyone says how I'm ripping off "In the Flesh" by Crazybird101, my story is completely different. The animatronic life portion of the story is in progress, but it will be taking on a different storyline, involving the "Toy" Animatronics. And they will be EVIL.**

**So, with that said, I was asked what Foxy got on the Xmas Special Chapter. Now, Foxy has a crush on Chica, who in turn, may (Still debating) have a crush on John/Mike. This, again, if I put it in, will lead to complications. So what Foxy got from John, was Chica's bib. Kinda stalker-ish, I know.**

**Also, FEM Golden Freddy and her knowing Mike isn't an endo. FEM comes from a request by my friend, coupled by the fact that a girl was put in the Golden Freddy suit in my first story, ****A Pirate's life for me****. Also, drawing off of my original story, she never had her eyeballs plucked out, not making her "Blind" (Now that I think about it, odd how I mentioned it, then it came up in the "It's been so long" song by The Living Tombstone… huh.) to the difference between endos and humans. So, yeah.**

**Anyways, thank all you lovely people for the support, and as always, I will see you, in the next chapter! BUHBYE! **

**(I wonder who will get this next reference?)**


	15. Chapter 13: The Hiest

**A\N- HERE'S THE NEXT CHAPTER! I added some minor characters to thicken he plot, you'll see how...**

"C'mon…. Let's hurry up. I'm itchin' to wrap up this job, and we haven't even begun." Xavier Vontmue whined. The teenager was anxious, as he wasn't used to working robberies with others. '_I work better alone.' _He thought sourly, checking his items. Revolver, check, Mask, check, and Scythia, his trusty Butterfly Knife, check. Everything was in order, and he was ready. Where the hell were Joey and TJ?

"Calm down a bit. Hell, take a hit if it helps." Sam said, offering the much younger person a joint. Xavier wrinkled his nose in disgust, and said, "No, thank you. I prefer to work unhindered." Sam merely shrugged, and his hand retreated. After a moment, the driver side door opened, to reveal none other than TJ. The man scowled, and said, "Dammit, Sam, cut it out." Sam grumbled, and begrudgingly threw out his "Herbal substance".

Xavier was already regretting taking up with these common criminals. He certainly didn't fit in, he was an enigma, a ghost, who left a calling card: . Ah, yes, the police had spent years trying to find the identity of him, to no avail. All they had was his name, and that was nothing. Oh, that, and the dismembered corpses of anyone who got in his way, hence the .exe portion, to show his hellish imagination and ruthlessness. To be honest, these petty crooks had nothing on him, but, hey, try new experiences, right?

Sam and Xavier got out, inhaling the night air. Xavier put on his mask, which adorned a simple "**O**" Shaped eyepieces, and two light blue streaks of paint staining the pure white mask, like tears. TJ, the muscle of the group, grabbed a crowbar, and walked toward the Pizzeria, prying open the doors. "Is there a need to be so loud?!" Mask (Xavier) hissed, pushing TJ out of his way. He whipped out his knife, and in a deft motion, cut the door lock easily. The others stared at him, disbelieving that such a feat was possible.

"Fazbear Entertainment is open for business!" Mask exclaimed, turning to the older men and spreading his arms like a man opening a new shop.

This was gonna be one helluva night.

**A\n- OOOOOH... thieves. Let's see how they fare against the Fazbear crew, shall we?**


	16. Chapter 14: Death is a Bitch

**A/N-I hit 15K views! ERMEHGERD! Thank you all so much! It really means a lot that you enjoy this! Now, onward!**

Freddy heard a noise, and turned to see a surprising sight: Multiple had only thought the Pizzeria had one. yes, three endoskeletons were prowling around the building, and right beside them: An animatronic, who vaguely looked like the Marionette. It clearly wasn't, but bore strong resemblance, with his porcelain like white mask, and long, painted tears. He stood behind the rest of the group of endos, so perhaps he was sneaking up on them. Freddy couldn't say for certain, but luckily, he was where they would never see him coming: The shadows. After a moment, the biggest endoskeleton said something to the others, and they parted ways, the Marionette like animatronic following the one that seemed like the "Leader". After a moment, the masked animatronic left.

Freddy tensed, waiting for the right moment to strike. Just as he was about to pounce, Foxy lunged at the endo, shoving his hook through it's neck. It didn't have the chance to scream, much less do anything else as the red oil spilled from the hole in it's neck, on the floor, and the animatronic fox. "Dammit, Foxy!" Freddy hissed, "You damaged it!" The pirate laughed, and said, "What be th' problem with teachin' mutineers a lesson, ye salty dog?" The bear opened his mouth to object, when the fox tensed. The reason: Another skeleton was creeping around, this one had found a gun, and had it drawn.

Now there was a dilemma: As leader of the Fazbear crew, he had a responsibility to make sure the others remained out of harm's way, but Freddy also was obliged to make sure all endos had a suit. But... Technically, Endoskeletons took higher priority. So, Freddy dd the simple: He lunged at the skeleton.

It turned, and fired a bullet at the animatronic, before being crushed by him. A loud 'CRACK!' was made by the trapped skeleton, and Freddy got off of it. The bear hoisted up the metal skeleton by it's neck, staring the mechanical misfit down. It struggled against his grasp, and Freddy noticed how it's legs were bent at odd angles. 'They make these new Endoskeletons weird.' He thought.

Still, Freddy couldn't just idle around, pondering on the designs of a new model. He had a job at hand, and Fazbear would see it done. But a hand grabbed his shoulder, preventing him from doing so. A yellow, furry hand. He was thoroughly surprised.

Goldie.

"Hello, sister." He sighed. Goldie merely nodded, doing a double take at the being in his hands. She opened her mouth to seemingly object, but Freddy cut her off, saying, "Don't even say it."

She merely stated, "I was gonna ask where he came from." Freddy blinked, and explained what had happened, but he left out the part with the animatronic that was similar to the Marionette. She wasn't ready to hear that. Especially with the fact she had lost her skeleton because of that freak.

She'd never be the same.

Goldie's eyes narrowed. She could clearly sense that he was leaving a detail out, but she didn't press matters. Instead, she picked up the now deactivated endo, (that Freddy hadn't realized he'd dropped) and hoisted it over her shoulder. Slowly, she walked away, and said, "Deal with the others. Don't mess with the one in the office."

Freddy turned, and thought, '_Who is she to tell me what to do?!_'. But still, he decided it was the best plan of action...


	17. Planning Ahead

**Alright guys, I may be not putting up new chapters for a while, because I'm going to be cleaning up this story a bit, just enough to go ahead and make my writing better for you all! Seriously, though. I already jumped up to 16K views. **

**0-0**

**I want to take a moment to ask a question. I may do a drabble when I hit 20K, to test the waters for Mike being stuffed, and Fritz (Arbiter08 gave the idea of adding Fritz, due to the lack of fics with him), and Zen (Rwbyfan54's OC) as guards. I think it would be a good idea, just to kinda beat around the bush about the subject. I dunno. Anyways, thank you all for the favorites, follows, and reviews. I chck this fic constantly, and each one warms my heart. Honestly. This fic is one of my PRIME focuses, right behind family and school, so I will try to be updating regularly, because you all enjoy the story. Remember, I write for YOU guys, so all ideas are wanted! Thank you, and have a nice day.**

**-Sincerely, BravenBattler**


	18. Chapter 15:But we got bigger problems

**A/N- A longer chapter... WARNING- Gore and death inbound! If you have a sensitivity to thes things don't read!**

Mike flipped through the cameras, trying to find the locations of the animatronics. Were they really hiding? Or worse; were they right outside the doors?! The thought jarred the night guard into action, as he checked the lights. No robo furries. Michael sighed in relief.

He flipped backstage, to be greeted with a terrifying sight: A bear animatronic (Though Goldie or Freddy, Mike couldn't tell), and a man being forced on a table under it's massive paw. He was wearing a ski mask, which gave away his reason for being here: A burglary. That, or Mike was hallucinating. AGAIN.

So, if it was a hallucination, blinking a few times should've cleared it up. So Mike did, and, the image before him was still being portrayed. So, obviously, Freddy had caught a thief, and was about to stuff him. Poor bastard had sealed his fate the second he had entered the building. Mike wasn't going to complain, though.

_'Better him than me.'_

Mike's head shot up, searching for the location of the voice that was so alien, so different from his own. But, nothing. As mortified as the young man was, as much as he hated to admit it, he had thought that. Dear god, had this job changed him that much?! It was hard to admit that.

Mike roughly shoved the thought aside, focusing once more on the scene about to unfold. Freddy picked up the man by his neck, who hung limp, like a corpse recently deceased. He moved into the light, yellow fur showing-

Wait. Hang on.

YELLOW fur?!

Goldie was about to stuff a man?! Why? She clearly had the distinction between Human and Endoskeleton and human down, so why?! It made no sense! Mike watched the image, horror playing across his features. The generally stoic Night Watchman was sorely tempted to close down the feed, close the doors, and curl up in a ball. Instead, he forced himself to look.

He had to be sure.

Goldie noticed that the camera was on, apparent by the fact she was looking at it. The yellow bear winked at the cam, at Mike, before forcing the poor man into his new coffin of metal and fur. He didn't even make a noise. Was the guy dead?

Then the screaming started. '_Nope. Not dead..._' Mike thought, wincing. The thief screamed in agony, as metal bits in the suit began to draw blood. The red liquids spattered, on Goldie's fur, on the empty Freddy suit, on the walls and floor. Goldie laughed, forcing the man into the suit at a far more rapid pace. The man screamed again, now in full comprehension that he was dying, but why, and how, was still a mystery.

The maniacal grin on Goldie's features spread, ever slightly increasing with each passing scream, until her mouth couldn't stretch to make her smile any bigger. Instead, now that the suit had been "appropriately" been assembled, she selected a Freddy head off of the wall, slowly taking a step to the table where the man was situated. He looked into Goldie's eye sockets, and began to squirm as he tried to avoid the inevitable. She gave the thief a smirk, before raising the empty suit head over the man.

He said the first thing that Mike had heard him say. "Help." And without any prelude, Goldie pressed down the Head onto the man's, earning more cries of pain. Blood flowed from the neck hole of the empty shell, staining the fur. Red became a color second to the brown of suit. The mask completely covered the man's head, and the bloody mess of the Freddy head looked like something from Mike's childhood nightmares. Goldie rammed the head back, thus forcing the eyeballs of the victim out of his head. The man slumped forward, last bits of life leaving him.

Goldie pointed toward another suit, a silver feathered falcon, and at the camera, at Mike. She winked, which looked even more demonic because of the blood red pupils that had manifested in her eye sockets. Mike dropped the camera, stunned by the events that had just happened. He sat there, numb, for god knew how long.

The night watchman's thoughts were interrupted by a click behind him, and cold metal being pressed against the back of his head.

"Don't move." A voice growled.

Oh, boy...


	19. An apology to my loyal readers

**A/N- Hey guys, Sorry about recent delays on my fic. I have not abandoned this story, but I've been sick. At that, I lost the notebook that contains the rough draft of this story, so I can't do much currently. When I do find it, it will be full steam ahead on it. Sorry.**

**Best Wishes,**

**-BravenBattler**


	20. Chapter 16: The Take Apart Toy

**A/N- And, I'm back from the dead... I left the fandom briefly, and came back on monday, and since, I've been crankng out chapters for a weekly release. So, back to buisness as usual, I assume? And thanks for holding up with my ignorance.**

TJ prowled the West Hall, searching for Joey, Sam and Mask. He could've sworn he'd heard screaming earlier, but who knew, with his crappy hearing? "Guys? Hello? Where the fuck are you?" He called, tightening his grip on the switchblade he carried. The thief saw what appeared to be a light at the end of the hall, and thus believing the source was one of his comrades trying to be stealthy, moved forward to meet them.

An inhuman groaning sound echoed through the dim hall, and the source of the light began to shuffle closer. TJ loosened up slightly, believing it to be oSam, who tried to spook his comerads at every possible anyone and anything. Stupid ass. He cautiously moved forward, and called, "Sam? Is that you?". He got no reply. Thoroughly creeped out, TJ kept moving, keeping his knife close. He was almost upon the sound's source now, and struggled to see the being near the door. It wasn't human, far to big-

That was when TJ saw it. An animatronic bear, stalking near the hall's end. It turned, staring at him with empty, half lidded eyes. The robot took a loud, heavy step toward him, mouth agape, arm outstretched to grab the man. TJ stumbled back, bringing up an arm to shield himself, and he tripped on a loose wire. "**I-It's always a fun time at F-F-Freddy Fazbear's P-Pizza!**" The robot animal droned, grabbing TJ and slamming him against the wall. He cried out as something made a loud 'CRRUUUNCH!' in his arm.

Another set of heavy footsteps approached the struggling man, and his captor. "**Hey kids!**" The bunny said, "**I'm your best bunny buddy, B-B-Bonnn *bzzt* Bonnie Bunny!**"For a moment, TJ had a flashback, to his years much earlier, when he'd went to the previous Fazbear's as a child, and the routine echoed through his head. This was a sick parody of his beloved memories.

As if that wasn't bad enough, a _third_ animatronic had decided to join in, and it said, "**I'm C-Chica! Let's E-Eat!**" Freddy's grip on his arm tightened, causing TJ to wince and cry out again. Freddy grabbed TJ by the hair too, yanking the man's head to the side.

Something was wrong. TJ's arm wasn't able to move, and his legs had become ensnared in low dangling cables. A sense of lightness washed over him. All he wanted to do was sleep... TJ's eyes began to droop... Head casually sliding into a loose, exposed wire. Electricity surged through TJ, and his form began to jerk around. Freddy let go of the man, leaving him suspended on the wiring. TJ's consciousness began to fade, and last thing heard was Freddy, saying, "**Time take apart the endo...**" and the sensation of his arm being ripped from it's socket


End file.
